


Handmade Heaven

by Swinky Swanks (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Plans For The Future, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Swinky%20Swanks
Summary: Doflamingo existed under Rosinante's skin from the moment he was born.And so, Rosinante grows as one with his big brother. He learns to love him in ways he never should, and Doflamingo becomes his secret desire. He struggles enough from his guilt and the turmoil in the 14 year away from Doflamingo. Even so, he feels he needs to go back, that he needs to be the one to stop him. It's a mistake to see Doffy again, but somewhere deep down he knows the real reason he had to find him.We begin where it all started.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	Handmade Heaven

The bitter chill of the night crept through Rosinante’s too-small jacket, and he tightened his little fist around his brother’s for warmth. Doffy was never very warm, though. 

They were silent as they ducked through derelict alleyways, moving in swift strides and close proximity. It was bad to stand still for too long here, Doffy had said so. The wet scrape of their tattered sneakers on the pavement aligned with the rapid beating of Rosinante’s heart and panting breaths. Doffy pulled him along to quicken their pace; it was getting dark.

Rosinante sucked in the frigid, foul air and held it in his burning lungs for fear that he would start to cry. Everything hurt and his muscles ached, though he should have been used to it by then. They’d been at this all day, all week, hiding from the townspeople and digging through garbage cans for medicine or food for Momma. For themselves. The thought alone of food caused a burning pain in his abdomen, like there was a hot knife buried deep and someone had just wretched the handle deeper. Rosinante moaned weakly from the consistent thrum of pain, his feet dragging as his big brother jerked him into a crook behind a worn brick building. Rosinante tried to ignore the stench. 

Without looking back, Doffy knelt down in front of a dumpster with his fingers laced together. They’ve been through this enough times. Rosinante carefully used Doffy’s hands as a foothold and gripped the side of the dumpster. He pulled himself into the dumpster with shaking muscles, trying to pull himself up. Rosinante always thought that since he stopped growing, despite his small size, that it would get easier. However, it seemed everything only got harder with each passing day, like every step was taken with bricks tied to his feet. These days, hauling into trash cans took every ounce of energy he had. That they both had. Doffy’s hands gently pressed against his brother’s backside to support him, and finally, Rosinante was able to tumble down inside with a soft bounce. 

This was always the worst part. Sometimes there was furniture or toys in there, but sometimes there were needles and glass too. Rosinante loved when he found candy, Doffy was always in a good mood then. They would take turns sucking on the hard candies, or sometimes they would pocket them for bad days. Rosinante’s stomach growled again. Shaking his head, he stood on wobbly feet and leaned over the edge of the cold metal, reaching over to grasp Doffy’s extended hands. He pulled back with all of his might until Doffy tumbled over into the trash too, his sneakers scraping along the side of the dumpster for leverage. 

“Eugh.” Doffy wiped his muddied, filthy hands over his shorts as he stood. They didn’t have much time left. Rosinante tore the first bag open, tucking his face against his shoulder to shield the odor. Trash, paper, containers… 

It wasn’t long before they realized this was a dead end too. It was a bad day, but there was no candy hidden away in the straw of their beds this time. Doffy was no comfort when the thought came to him as well.

“This is all junk!” Doffy kicked a bag hard, and it burst open over their feet. Rosinante balked at the cold, grimy trash flooding over his ankles. He looked down over the mess with disgust when his eye caught what looked to be an intact meal. With widened eyes and growling stomach, he dove for it. It wasn’t much, but maybe it was enough to curb the ire creeping into Doffy’s voice. 

“This good?” Rosinante spoke in a lowered, unused voice as he held the putrid sandwich out. It was covered in mold and insects. Doffy stared down at Rosinante for a moment, his expression unreadable before his lips curved into a deep frown. He seemed to nearly shake as he wound his hand high above his head as if to bear down and strike at Rosinante for his insolence, or for his own unbridled anger. Rosinante whimpered and ducked his head down awaiting the pain, chewing at his lips hard to keep from crying. It was all Rosinante’s fault they couldn’t find food, he knew, but it didn’t make waiting his punishment easier. The strike he awaited never came, rather the stale sandwich was slapped from his hands, falling back into the pile of garbage at their feet. 

“None of this is good, eh! We should be greater than kings!” Doffy shouted to the sky, as if the gods themselves should have heard his disdain. Rosinante lowered his head and began to weep. His fear of Doffy, the disappointment of their scavenging, and everything that life had to offer welled up inside his little body at once. Tears spilled freely into the garbage, washing away streaks of dirt and dust from his thin, pale cheeks. 

“Oh, Roci…” Doffy seemed to come back to himself upon hearing the soft wallowing sobs from the younger Donquixote. “Let’s get out. It’s too dark to keep going.” His voice was soft and loving, almost remorseful compared to what it had been. Gentle hands helped Rosinante to his feet. 

The drop down was always easier than coming up. Doffy helped Rosinante over the edge of the dumpster before climbing over himself, dropping onto the pavement with his feet flat next to his brother. They’ve done it enough to avoid the scrapes and bruises that came with their first times. Though, they were much stronger then. 

“Eugh…” Doffy sneered at their soiled clothing. His gaze remained downcast before, in what seemed to be a rare moment of utter defeat, he let his back fall against the cold metal of the dumpster. He breathed hard, straining, gasping breaths. They were always out of breath. Doffy slid down into the muddy dirt and drew his knees to his chest. He stopped growing too. Rosinante sniffled the tears back and placed a small hand on Doffy’s shoulder. His big brother could be really scary sometimes, but he still loved him, like he loved Momma and Papa even if they couldn’t feed them. 

A rat skittered by the stray garbage cans and a childish fear rose in Rosinante’s chest. He let out a squeaking gasp and quickly settled onto the dirt next to Doffy for safety. 

“It’s our damn father. He did this.” Doffy spat out, too consumed in his own wallow to notice the slight hands which grappled for his sleeve. “He soiled his own pure-blood, and he soiled ours along with his.” Doffy continued. “All for this. It’s not fair, eh!” He raised his hands out towards the musty alcove in which they settled. Hands that once had never known dirt or toil which were then calloused and thin. Rosinante reached out and grasped one of those hands in his own and turned it over, tracing his brother’s dry cracked fingernails, the cuts and bruises of their labor. He pressed his lips gently into the palm. Momma always did that for Papa when he was sad. It made him smile. And Doffy smiled then, too. 

“Come here, Rocy. You must be cold.” Doffy extended his legs and pulled Rosinante into his lap. Rosinante nodded and buried his face into his brother’s neck. His nose and mouth were chilled against Doffy’s skin. 

“I’m cold too.” Doffy said, smoothing his hand over Rosinante’s back in a gentle motion. Water dripped from the gutters above onto the pavement, an almost soothing repetition. It was nice, sharing warmth in their quiet solitude. They could almost forget that they were constantly afraid. Almost. 

“Hey, Rocy.” Doffy’s hands had moved from Rosinante’s back to his hair, twining and stroking. “Let’s run away. Let’s go back to Mariejois and continue our bloodline on our own.” 

Rosinante made a questioning hum in the back of his throat and shifted to look at Doffy. 

“We don’t need them. We can go back together and start our own family.” Doffy said, trailing his fingers down to Rosinante’s forehead, brushing long dirty locks aside. Rosinante’s drooping eyes which reflected Doffy’s own so well, were open wide with confusion and trust. 

“I want to go all together.” Rosinante tilted his head, and Doffy’s fingers traced his cheeks. He loved Doffy, but he also loved their parents. 

“You were made just for me. Did you know that, Rocy?” Doffy said. He licked his lips, seeming almost nervous. Rosinante’s eyebrows furrowed together. Doffy was never nervous. 

“Made for you?” He said. Rosinante had never considered who he was made for, or that he was ever made at all. He didn’t remember being made. 

“Uh huh.” Doffy nodded. Those antsy, trailing fingers never ceased. “Close your eyes.” 

Rosinante always did what he was told. He was a good boy, that’s what Momma and Papa said. So, without a thought or a question, his eyes slid shut. The resounding reminders to always “keep your eyes open,” and “trust no one,” from Doffy himself rang in his head, but Rosinante dutifully kept his eyes shut and waited. He was scared, always scared, but Doffy’s touch never left him. He was safe. 

Eventually, something warm and dry touched his lips. It felt weird, and he wanted to wipe it away, but he stayed where Doffy had said. Eventually, the thing against his lips moved, and Rosinante realized that Doffy’s breathing was much closer than it had been before. The thing pushed against his lips, as if trying to get inside. Rosinante’s mouth welled with saliva, imagining Doffy trying to feed him some secret candy he hid away. He was awfully hungry. Tentatively, Rosinante opened his mouth like Doffy surely wanted of him. 

Something warm and wet slipped past his lips and invaded the caverns of his mouth, pushing and gliding over his teeth and tongue gently at first, as if it were alive. The thing moved slowly, tentatively, and then with confidence as it brushed against Rosinante’s tongue. At the thought that it could have been a bug or a worm, an immediate panic rose in Rosinante’s chest and he jerked back from the thing as he snapped his eyes open. Doffy was much closer than he had been before with reddened cheeks and slickened lips. He seemed surprised too. 

“What was that?” Rosinante clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to shake away the imprinted feeling of slimy wet worms in his mouth. 

“I kissed you.” Doffy ran his tongue over his lower lip. “You have to kiss me back.”

“A kiss?” Rosinante adjusted himself in Doffy’s lap to face him better. He sat with his legs on either side of Doffy’s waist, little hands fluttering over his big brother’s shoulders. “What was in my mouth?” 

“My tongue.” Doffy said, inching closer still. “Do you want me to show you what you were born to do with me?” 

“I don’t know.” Rosinante said with a distinct unease. He wasn’t sure why, but the new thought of Doffy’s tongue in his mouth made it feel like rocks were in his stomach. It was better than bugs, though. 

Doffy placed his fingers underneath Rosinante’s chin, tilting his head up to face himself. He was so, so close. They were never so close before. Rosinante could taste Doffy’s unclean breath on his own, he could see the amber browns and gold flecks swirling like eddies in Doffy’s lidded irises. 

“Do you trust me?”Doffy said in a low voice, and as he spoke their mouths grazed in a way that made Rosinante’s small frame fill with butterflies and electricity. Did he trust Doffy? Of course he did. Rosinante gave one hesitant nod, his little reddened cheeks hidden as he ducked his head down. 

“I know you do.” Doffy gave a cold laugh, one that he hadn’t used in a long, long time. “You’re such a good little brother, you’re a good boy.” He rubbed the pads of his fingers over Rosinante’s cheeks. “I’m going to kiss you again, but you have to move your mouth too, like Momma and Papa do.” 

It was dark by then. The comforting drip of the water pipes and evening rain mellowed into a cold, clammy rhythm that Rosinante wanted to get away from. The back alleys were scary at night, when the bad people wandered the streets. They weren’t as ruthless as the townspeople were, but they inhabited the streets too when the sun went away. Doffy always knew when it was time to leave, and Rosinante knew then that it was time to go. 

“I’m cold.” Rosinante said. Though, he stayed put in Doffy’s lap. He would never move without permission. He was a good boy. 

“I am too.” Doffy said, closer than he was before. “Let me make you warm.” 

Rosinante looked down and nodded. Even if he didn’t understand why Doffy wanted to stay in that musty back alley, he would keep his big brother happy. Rosinante sat dutifully as he waited for Doffy to kiss him again, reminding himself over and over that he had to move his lips this time too. When Doffy did lean forward, Rosinante watched as his eyelids slipped shut. He watched as their lips connected, trying to see through their noses to look at and feel what Doffy was doing to him. Doffy’s eyes were closed, and so he closed his too and focused on moving his lips. It was hard to focus on anything with the sensations in his body and Doffy’s hands in his hair and all over him. 

“Open up.” Doffy said against Rosinante’s mouth, his voice low and hoarse. Rosinante shuddered from the tone in his big brother’s voice and parted his lips hesitantly. As he did so, Doffy’s tongue found its way back into Rosinante’s mouth. Rosinante could feel Doffy moving his tongue around like before and moved his own to match with tentative, unsure strokes. He growled against Rosinante’s lips and lapped more fervently at his mouth, twining their tongues together and nipping at his lips. 

Doffy’s hands traveled everywhere, Rosinante wasn’t quite sure anymore where he ended and where Doffy began. They pressed together so tightly, for heat, for lust, and Rosinante couldn’t stand to open his eyes anymore. Little gasps and moans tumbled from his open lips as Doffy furthered down his neck and began latching onto flesh and skin, pulling away Rosinante’s worn and dirtied clothing with greedy fingers. 

“You’re doing so good, Rocy.” Doffy’s hot breath panted out as he unfastened another button. His fogging breath, and gaping mouth, and teeth reminded Rosinante of the creatures from his storybooks, the ones that ate the bad children. He imagined Doffy’s mouth welling with dripping hot saliva before diving in with claws and razor sharp teeth, tearing him apart and gobbling him up. It scared him. Hungry eyes watched Rosinante as he was undressed, the creature’s claws peeling his skin apart with each layer of clothing. And when it’s jaws opened up to speak, it was only Doffy’s voice that came out. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” 

And it did. 

It felt good in a way that made Rosinante’s stomach forget that it was hungry moments ago, and in a way that made his big brother forget about his anger. Doffy was right, and he was always right. Rosinante gave a hurried nod of affirmation. 

“Good.” The seam of Doffy’s lips split open into wide, grinning teeth before dragging the other boy into another deep kiss. He pressed into Rosinante’s mouth, guiding it open with his own. The younger Donquixote followed along as well as he was able, wrapping his arms over his brother’s shoulders for leverage. Doffy gave a satisfied grin against Rosinante’s mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Rosinante could feel Doffy’s frigid hands creep under his last layered shirt, folding flat against the soft skin of his belly. 

“Ah…” Rosinante jolted with a quiet gasp, his pale flesh erupting in goosebumps in the wake of Doffy's hands. An icy fire welled in the very pit of Rosinante’s stomach, creeping up his esophagus and lungs and burning his body up from the inside. That shivering fire which began and ended in his groin, it hurt. 

“I can tell you feel good.” Doffy grinned with wild eyes. He slipped his hand out from under Rosinante’s shirt and pressed his palm into the front of the other boy’s trousers. Doffy’s hand met an obvious jutting bulge and he pressed harder. Rosinante inhaled sharply and whined, moving his hips a little to meet Doffy’s touch. 

“I wonder if that’s your first one.” Doffy mused with a greedy smile, rolling his palm over his little brother’s arousal. 

“Mnn… ah-!” Rosinante gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Every ounce of pressure Doffy gave felt like a tidal wave of sensation, of pleasure. Rosinante felt lightheaded and desperate for something which he didn’t know. All he knew was the fire between his legs felt like stars and electricity when Doffy poked and rubbed at it like that. 

“Not too quick.” Doffy chided, though his hungered, cloudy gaze defied his words. Rosinante focused on breathing. He ignored the cold on his skin, the fire in his body, and he breathed thoughtlessly. He breathed until the cold air nipped at his exposed flesh as Doffy lifted his shirt, and he breathed until warm lips and a hot tongue latched around his tiny hardened nipple.

“Ah-! Mmm…” Rosinante cried out from the new feeling, each lick and suck stoking the fire that waited in his groin, getting hotter and tighter. 

“I’m hard too.” Doffy murmured against Rosinante’s skin, slipping his hand between the seam of their bodies. Rosinante could feel the rush of blood in his veins and the pounding of his heart as Doffy’s fingers found his crotch again. 

“H… hard?” Rosinante panted out, his cheeks and exposed flesh colored pink with arousal. He watched Doffy’s red tongue dart out from his lips and swirl over his nipple again, the cold musty air of the alleyway sending shivers all throughout his body. He could feel Doffy shifting his hips up and unzipping his own trousers. 

“Feel it?”Doffy grinned, lifting his gaze to meet Rosinante’s. His eyes were so wide and so hungry. 

Rosinante wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to be feeling, he felt a lot of new things in that moment. His questioning stare was answered when Doffy finally shimmied his own trousers down. He pulled Rosinante by the hips against himself so that their bodies were flush. 

“Ah-” Rosinante gasped when he felt his brother’s exposed cock against his stomach, hot and hard. There was a distinct pressure against his belly and it was so, so close to his own arousal. It felt like nothing he’d ever thought of before, and he wondered if he would ever feel normal again. 

Doffy lowered his head and returned his lips to his brother’s skin. His hands slipped back between them and pulled Rosinante’s trousers down too, just enough so that his own smaller erection sprang free from its confines. Rosinante gasped. 

“Doffy, It’s too cold.” He whined, the chilled air forein to his privates. 

“You want me to warm you up?” Doffy dragged his tongue in lazy circles over his brother’s collerbone. 

“Please, Doffy.” Rosinante squirmed, his blond eyelashes fanning charmingly over his reddened cheeks. 

“Here, lay down on your coat.” 

“I wanna go back, Doffy, I’m scared.” It was dark by then and Rosinante couldn’t even see the tops of the buildings anymore. He could barely even see Doffy anymore, every foreign sound crawling up his spine. There was no line between pleasure and fear, everything was new and scary and far away from anything he knew. It was a new kind of fear. 

“We will. But if you want to feel better, then you will lie down.” Doffy guided Rosinante to the pavement in a jerky motion, gripping his shoulders a little too hard. He was smiling, but it wasn’t the nice kind. It was the kind that he got when he was angry. Rosinante’s stomach fluttered, unease welling in the center of his belly. Doffy was always going to be bigger and stronger, and he held Rosinante where he wanted him with ease. Rosinante sniffled unshed tears away and did as Doffy told, spreading out his coat down onto the grimy pavement before gently lying back onto it. 

“Good boy.” Doffy pressed his warm lips against the skin of Rosinante’s stomach for just a fluttering moment, and then suddenly his mouth was on his cock. Rosinante gasped as his brother’s hot, wet tongue slid over his shaft, a trail of saliva following him. Doffy’s hands stroked up and down his brother’s stomach and hips, smoothing over the creamy white skin of his inner thighs. 

Rosinante moaned, shuddering against Doffy’s mouth. 

There was something about Doffy’s face buried in Rosinante’s groin that was incredibly exhilarating. The way his hands kneaded the younger boy’s ass and the loud sucking and slurping sounds that echoed off the surrounding buildings sent shivers straight into the pit of Rosinante’s stomach; he couldn’t help but thrust against Doffy’s lips. 

“It feels… ah… funny…” Rosinante panted out and arched his back, pressing into Doffy’s mouth. Before it had felt like he could keep climbing that high forever, that the pleasure would swallow him up whole, but something was coming. The pleasure ebbed into pressure which built and built and was quickly accelerating. His body moved and spoke on its own, little moans and gasps spilling freely from his lips. Doffy pulled away from his cock with a wet gasp for air. 

“Fuck, I want to hear you cum.” He panted, slick and saliva running down his chin and connecting with Rosinante’s cock. Doffy’s eyes met his brother’s beautifully agonized expression, it was as if he were possessed by his desire, it was pornographic. Doffy closed his eyes for just a moment to regain his composure and he took Rosinante’s small cock back into his mouth. 

“I-I’m-” Rosinante sputtered, the heat of Doffy’s mouth like fire against his cold skin. He gripped Doffy’s head tightly between his thighs, grinding his hips against his big brother’s face lasciviously. Rosinante’s mouth fell agape to the air as he tumbled over the edge, waves of pleasure sweeping over him. He cried out into the night, his body quivering from the jolting climax that overpowered him. 

“That’s it, come on Rocy.” Doffy coaxed, his voice dripping sweetly with excitement and want. He drank up every single quiver and twitch that Rosinante made, his tongue never ceasing until he was satisfied that Rosinante had finished. Doffy pulled himself from the ground and revealed his own leaking arousal. 

Rosinante watched Doffy from where he was laying, his chest still heaving in the wake of orgasm. Doffy’s darkened silhouette crawled over to Rosinante and hovered over him. He could finally see Doffy’s face as he drew closer, their bodies almost flush. Doffy’s smile was wide and frightening as he guided Rosinante’s small hands to his larger cock. 

“I want you to touch me, like this.” Doffy held his young brother’s hand by the wrist, guiding him to stroke his big brother’s cock up and down. Rosinante’s little tentative fingers did as they were told, his lips pressing together in concentration. 

“Like this?” He asked, looking up at Doffy with wide, innocent eyes. 

“Mmm, just like that.” Doffy grinned, thrusting against his fingers. “You’re doing so good, Rocy.” His cock was hot and velvety in Rosinante’s hands, and it was hard to stroke it with Doffy on top of him like that, but he always tried to do his best for Doffy. 

“Good job, so good.” Doffy moaned. “Rocy, this is what you were meant to do with me and only me, you know that? You’ll only be able to feel this good with me because I’m your brother and you were meant for me.” He babbled on in what seemed to be pure euphoric pleasure, as if it were the only thing he’d ever wanted. With each passing moment, Doffy’s thrusts became more erratic. He leaned down and caught Rosinante’s mouth with his own, sharing a heated kiss before sitting up on his haunches and taking his cock into his own hands. He stroked himself over his young brother, thrusting into his closed fist.

What really sent Doffy over the edge was the way Rosinante looked up at him with those wide, innocent eyes, a distinct fear behind that loving gaze; the way his little hands reached out as if to help Doffy come to completion, to feel good. 

“Rocy, fuck-” Doffy spat out, savoring the contracting waves of pleasure like a car crash and thrusting into his fist over the young Donquixote. He gasped and moaned, hot sticking cum spilling out over the younger boy’s exposed stomach.

To Rosinante, the display above him was almost terrifying as he returned from his pleasure-induced reverie. Doffy grunted and moaned and thrust himself over Rosinante, like a wild animal in heat. And then Doffy finally collapsed on top of his brother, soiling his clothes in his own cum. They stayed there in silence, and Rociante could only feel tired and homesick. Despite himself, a distinct affection for Doffy rose in his chest as they laid together on that damp and dark alleyway’s pavement. 

“I love you, Rocy.” Doffy said in a whisper, finally rising from the ground after what seemed to be an eternity of silence and breathing. Rosinante’s throat felt as though it were full of cotton, but he managed to find his voice. 

“I-I love you too, Doffy.” He sputtered out, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. Doffy grinned as he re-dressed himself and then his brother, and so Rosinante felt happy too. Something in his belly felt wrong and heavy, but if Doffy was happy, then he was happy. 

Neither of the brother’s spoke as they cleaned up their bodies and clothes. They remained silent as they made their way back to the makeshift home where Momma and Papa waited. They would surely be disappointed by the day’s scavenging, but Rosinante couldn’t help but smile. Doffy said that he loved him, and he even held his hand the entire way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is much appreciated. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! 
> 
> Anyways this took a lot of energy and I'm lowkey proud of how it came out so hell yea, thank you marijuana. 
> 
> Anyways, more to come shortly, they will be adults soon.


End file.
